Sweet Dream
by YohKo Bennington
Summary: Feliz Cumple Shaorancito! aqui un pequeño oneshot de regalo X3. R&R!


"**Sweet Dream"**

_By: Yohko Bennington_

Sakura tomo el correo en sus manos junto con los paquetes de la compra que acababa de hacer. Mientras se dirigía al ascensor hojeo las cartas para ver si había alguna correspondencia de su padre. El ascensor se abrió, y ella levanto su vista para encontrarse con unos ojos ambarinos, enseguida sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban.

- Bueno noches- dijo con su voz ronca y que ella encontraba sumamente sexy.

- B-buenos noches- tartamudeo.

Él le sonrió, y Sakura pensó que se desmayaría allí mismo. Las rodillas se les aflojaron y tuvo que entrar en el ascensor y recostarse de la pared de este para no caerse. El salió y siguió su camino, sin saber lo que había provocado en la castaña. La puerta se cerró y ella suspiro profundamente. Al llegar a su departamento puso las bolsas en la mesa de la cocina y el correo frente a ella cuando se sentó en el sofá. Cerro sus ojos y pudo ver tras de ellos la sonrisa encantadora, misteriosa y súper sexy de Shaoran Li, su vecino. Se levanto y fue hacia la ventana justo a tiempo para ver su auto salir del edificio. Volvió a suspirar.

Hace cuatro meses que él se había mudado y ella no había sido capaz nunca de decirle más que un "hola" o "buenos días". Es que se ponía tan nerviosa al verlo que las palabras se atragantaban en su garganta y solo pasaba por idiota ante sus ojos. Más de una vez se había prometido hablarle pero nunca llevaba a cabo su cometido.

¡Por Dios! ¿Pero quién la culparía?

Ese hombre era la comparación pura de lo que hubiera sido un Dios griego. Con su pelo castaño que le caía hasta la frente y que siempre traía desordenado y le daba otro toque más sexy y rebelde. Sus ojos ámbares que la hacían arder de deseo cuando la miraba seriamente; a veces podía sonreírte con ellos y era algo por lo que valdría la pena morir. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por espesas pestañas y protegidos por sus pobladas cejas. Su nariz era de estilo romano y le daba ese toque masculino junto con su quijada. Su boca, por Dios, si había alguien con una boca más sexy que esa pues que se aparezca ahora porque esa boca carnosa ella quería devorarla, y cuando se formaba una sonrisa su estomago se llenaba de mariposas. Si seguimos bajando encontraremos un cuerpo escultural, no excesivo, con anchos hombros y brazos fuertes que ella quería que la sostuviera por siempre. Podías ver a través de su camisa su pecho musculoso y por lo cual ella se imaginaba su abdomen era una tableta de chocolate, tal y como a ella le gustaba. Su espalda era adornada al final por el mejor trasero con el que ella podía soñar y que cuando estaba a su lado se moría por agarrar con estas dos manos que Diosito le dio. Y debajo de ese trasero estaban sus piernas firmes. Todo eso envuelto siempre en ropa que demostraba su estilo casual y rebelde.

Cualquiera diría que a Sakura es vanidosa y solo se fija en el físico de los demás, pero la verdad es que de lo primero que se había enamorado era de la personalidad de Shaoran. Aunque no lo había tratado mucho en este tiempo ella sabía que era un chico humilde y amable. Que le encantaba la música, sobretodo el rock porque podía oír la música a veces en su departamento. Trabajaba en una compañía publicitaria por lo que tenía el don artístico y es inteligente, bueno en matemáticas (información obtenida por su pequeño vecino Tomy al cual Shaoran servía de tutor los sábados) y bueno con los niños obviamente. Es algo callado, lo cual no ayuda a Sakura en su cometido de entablar una conversación estando tan nerviosa, pero sabia que si le hablabas él lo haría también. Siempre tenía la cara seria y eso le daba ese toque misterioso en el que quieres descubrir en que piensa y que le gusta. Era buen cocinero. Recuerda que descubrió esto porque él le había hecho un pie como agradecimiento al prestarle azúcar cuando se acababa de mudar. El pie fue el mejor que había comido después del de su padre, aun guardaba el recipiente en que se lo entrego como recuerdo.

Lo admitía. Sonaba como toda una acosadora, ¿Pero que más le quedaba por hacer si era tan tímida como para hablarle? Además que un hombre como él no se fijaría en ella jamás. Y ok, no es que ella fuera fea, después de todo con su pelo castaño claro, ojos verdes y largas piernas se había conquistado a sus ex-novios. Pero Shaoran Li era un rey y ella una plebeya.

Suspiro de nuevo y decidió irse a la cama después de terminar de poner todas las cosas en su lugar y revisar su correo. Mañana seria otro día. Quizás mañana si tendría el coraje de decirle más que un "hola".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tomo su bolso, ya se le hacía tarde para el trabajo. Dejo la taza de café en el fregadero después de tomar el último sorbo y salió del departamento. Pidió el ascensor y espero con paciencia. Seguro que no vería a Shaoran hoy porque el siempre era puntual. Ah sí, no había mencionado eso entre sus cualidades. En cambio ella, no importaba lo que hiciera siempre estaba tarde. Por suerte era dueña de su negocio asi que no tenía un jefe gritándole por su tardanza todos los días. Sonrió para sí, la única que le podría gritar era su prima y socia Tomoyo y no lo hacía. Entro al ascensor y pulso el botón para ir al garaje. Justo cuando se cerraba la puerta una mano apareció deteniéndola. El corazón de Sakura empezó a latir con fuerza contra su pecho al ver a Shaoran Li entrar.

- Hola- saludo él mientras se situaba a poca distancia al lado de ella.

- Hola- dijo. Bien Sakura no tartamudeaste. Esta vez sí lo lograras- Bonito día- ¡¡Oh por Dios!! ¿El clima??? ¿Que eres retardada o qué?

Él le dio una media sonrisa- Lloverá más tarde- aseguro él.

Sakura respiro con alivio, al menos le estaba hablando- ¿De verdad? Y yo que no traje sombrilla- muy bien, vas bien.

- No lloverá tanto quizás un par de horas, a menos eso dicen en la televisión- le tranquilizo el ambarino con otra media sonrisa.

- Pues entonces estará todo bien- sonrió ella, y luego desvió la mirada avergonzada.

Se quedaron en silencio.

¡Mierda Sakura! ¿Enserio eso es todo lo que le vas a decir? Piensa rápido el ascensor ya casi se para. Ah ya se…

El ascensor se detuvo abruptamente haciendo que ambos se tambalearan. La luz se apago y no había movimiento. Sakura abrió los ojos, pues los había cerrado del susto. Apenas si podía ver el ascensor ya que solo una pequeña luz roja brillaba en el tablero. Entonces que dio cuenta que estaba contra algo duro y unos brazos la sujetaban. Miro hacia arriba y Shaoran la miraba también. Sakura perdió su respiración.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto el preocupado ya que la castaña parecía al margen de desmayarse.

Sakura respira…

- S-si- dijo recordando como respirar de nuevo. El al hizo parar derecho y la observo como asegurándose de que en verdad estuviera bien. Sakura sintió sus mejillas arder.

Shaoran se separo de ella y revisó el tablero presionando algunos botones. El ascensor no se movía- Creo que estamos atascados- murmuro.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos.

¡¿Atascados?!

¡¡¡¡Ella con Shaoran sola en un ascensor!!!

Sus rodillas le fallaron.

- ¿Sakura estas bien?- dijo el evitando que ella cayera al suelo.

Ella lo miro- ¿Te acuerdas de mi nombre?- dijo sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

El la miro extrañado- Claro, ¿porque no lo sabría?-

Sakura se separo de el retomando su compostura. Luego sonrió- Nada, no me hagas caso- dijo avergonzada por haber dicho eso en voz alta.

_- ¿Hay alguien ahí?-_ se oyó una voz en la bocina.

Shaoran apretó el botón que servía para hablar por la bocina- Si. Somos dos. Estamos atrapados- informo a la voz.

_-Carajo-_ Oyeron al hombre murmurar-_ No se preocupen, ya estamos solucionando el problema, pero tomara una hora antes de que puedan salir-_les dijo.

- ¡Una hora!- exclamo Sakura.

-_Si señorita. Mantengan la calma, la ayuda al menos ya está aquí. Hasta dentro de una hora-_

-Gracias- murmuro Shaoran frente a la bocina.

- Una hora- murmuro Sakura- ¿Que vamos hacer en una hora?- dijo inquieta. Vio que Shaoran sonreía de una forma que nunca le había visto hacerlo antes y sintió un calorcito entre sus piernas. Ese hombre iba acabar con su cordura.

- Entonces, ¿vas a responder mi pregunta?-

Sakura lo miro en blanco, no sabia a que se refería. Shaoran al ver su cara prosiguió a explicarle- ¿Por qué pensabas que no recordaría tu nombre?-

Ella volvió a sonrojarse- Pues porque…- dijo intentando buscar alguna excusa que no fuera la verdad. No creo que un Dios como tú se acordara de mi insignificante nombre- Es que como solo hablamos esa vez del azúcar y fue hace meses…no creí que te acordaras-

- Ah- respondió simplemente- El problema es que a mí nunca se me olvidaría tu nombre Sakura- dijo mirándole a los ojos.

Sakura suspiro. Su nombre se oía tan bien en sus labios- ¿P-por qué?- se atrevió a preguntar.

El se acerco mas a ella- Porque no he dejado de pensar en ti desde aquel día en que tan amable como eres me ofreciste la taza de azúcar que yo necesitaba- dijo tomando un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos enredándolo.

Sakura tembló de pies a cabeza- ¿A-ah sí?- desearía poder dejar de tartamudear.

Shaoran asintió- Me he preguntado como seria sentir tu piel bajo mis manos- dijo mientras pasaba sus manos por los brazos de esta haciéndola temblar mas-Como seria si esos ojos color esperanza me mirasen solo a mí con pasión y amor- dijo mirándola, Sakura lo miro a los ojos- O como seria besar esos labios…- miro sus labios y Sakura mordió el de abajo deseando que la besara en ese instante.

Shaoran cumplió su deseo. Sus labios sabían a miel y Sakura no quería dejar de beberla aunque de eso dependiera su vida. La lengua de él se introdujo en su boca profundizando más el beso. Sakura suspiraba entre cada respiro y pronto se encontró rodeándole el cuello y hundiendo sus dedos en su pelo castaño. El por su parte la pego más hacia su cuerpo y acariciaba su espalda.

- Shaoran- suspiro ella cuando el dejo su boca y comenzó a darle besos en el cuello-Mmm- gimió entre cada beso, lamida y uno que otro mordisco.

- No puedo creer que haya esperado tanto para esto- murmuro él con la voz más ronca.

- La que no se lo puede creer soy yo- dijo ella jadeando.

- Pues no perdamos mas el tiempo- respondió el sonriendo.

Volvieron a besarse con pasión. Shaoran desabotono la camisa de ella y la bajo por sus hombros rozando sus dedos con su piel cremosa. Sakura no se quedo atrás, quería ver si su teoría era cierta, le levanto la camiseta haciéndolo quedar sin esta y sonrió al ver que tuvo razón todo este tiempo.

- Mmm chocolate- dijo con voz sensual y prosiguió a robar más miel de sus labios. Luego de estar besándose por un rato mas el volvió a bajar por su cuello mientras desabrochaba el sostén de ella dejando libre sus pechos los cuales no tardo en empezar a devorar. Sakura gemía cada vez que su lengua hacia contacto con sus pezones. El sudor recorría su piel asi como la de Shaoran. No se podía creer que esto estuviera pasando. Pedía al cielo que esto no fuera un sueño, para después despertar en su cama y darse cuenta que estaba súper tarde para el trabajo, porque seguro que Tomoyo si se enojaría esta vez. Dejo de pensar si era un sueño o no cuando Shaoran empezó a bajar dejando besos en su vientre. Sintió su pantalón deslizarse por sus piernas y seguido por sus bragas. Sus mejillas se encendieron al notarse completamente desnuda frente a él.

- Eres preciosa- dijo mirándole desde abajo.

Ella se sonrojo mas- Gracias- contesto avergonzada. Enseguida olvido la vergüenza al sentir como Shaoran le abría las piernas y las posaba en sus hombros, ella miro hacia abajo sorprendida y su cabeza volvió atrás cuando sintió la lengua de el entrar en su sexo- ¡Oh Dios!- grito sintiendo el placer recorrer su cuerpo. Jadeo por aire y se sujeto de los rieles en la pared del ascensor para asegurarse de no perder la cabeza- ¡Shaoran!- volvió a gemir cuando llego el orgasmo. El se levanto y se quito lo que le quedaba de ropa. Sakura lo miro y se mordió el labio inferior mas llena deseo que nunca. Lo quería dentro de ella ahora. Lo atrajo con fuerza hacia ella y lo beso devorando sus boca- Hazme tuya- le suplico contra su oído. Shaoran la beso mientras se adentraba en ella y gruño de placer al sentirla mojada y caliente contra su miembro. Sakura gimió al sentirlo dentro de ella, si esto era un sueño era bastante vivido. Shaoran la embestía con fuerza y ella sentía que se moriría de placer allí mismo.

Si oh si… era como se lo había imaginado todo este tiempo, he incluso podría decirse que mucho mejor que su imaginación. Sí, que imaginación más sucia, pero con alguien como Shaoran no serlo era un pecado y ella ahora lo estaba viviendo. Grito al llegarle el orgasmo y poco tiempo después le llego a él también. Ambos jadeaban por aire y el sudor empapaba sus cuerpos. Se quedaron abrazados un rato sintiendo el uno contra el otro.

- Shaoran- le llamo levantando su cabeza del hombro de él.

- ¿Uh?-

- ¿Exactamente que pasa después de esto?- pregunto un poco asustada.

- Bueno, pues a mí me gustaría hacer esto más de una vez, pero al menos me gustaría que fuera como tu alguien más que tu vecino- respondió el con sinceridad.

Ella sonrió- A mí también me gustaría eso- él le devolvió la sonrisa.

Al poco rato se pusieron la ropa. Al terminar se sentaron juntos en el suelo a esperar que abrieran el ascensor. Mientras estaba en sus brazos, Sakura no dejaba de pensar: Que bueno que hoy si le hable a mi vecino.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Bueno aqui un pequeño oneshot para celebrar el cumpleaños del papote de Shaoran n.n **

**Espero que les haya gustado otra de mis perversidades. **

**Yohko B.**

**X3**


End file.
